United States Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0086571 discloses a data processing method and system for generating a unique symmetric key inside a personal security device (PSD) having limited trust relationships between a PSD manufacturer, a PSD issuer, subsequent service providers and a trusted third party.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0154387 discloses a system, method, and article of manufacture for accurately tracking transactions involving software. First, a plurality of decryption keys is provided each of which allows use of corresponding software. Next, a request is received for a decryption key from a requestor after which a transaction represented by the request for the decryption key is logged. The decryption key is then outputted to the requester. Thereafter, the transaction is reported for allowing the tracking of revenue generated by the sale of the software.
There is a need in the art to provide for a new technique identifying and enabling of functions of an Integrated Circuit (IC) device and of a Certification or Enabling entity.